


Is it My Fault?

by ltsalien



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Michael-centric, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltsalien/pseuds/ltsalien
Summary: Michael debates whether or not the death of Crying Child (named chris in this story for easier writing) is his fault.Oneshot.Crossposted on Wattpad under the name b-sage.
Kudos: 15





	Is it My Fault?

He didn't mean to kill his younger brother.

He just wanted to scare him, is all. To see him cry.

It was supposed to be a harmless prank.

As the blood splattered from Fredbear's mouth, he knew it was more. He stopped. Paralyzed, for a second. He could barely see from the corner of his eye, his friends running out of the resteraunt. They weren't going to help. They weren't going to stay. And they sure as hell didn't want to be known as murderers. "Chris?" A small, scared whisper came from Elizabeth's mouth. Only then did he come back to reality. He turned his head down towards his little sister. Her widened eyes with a look of pure fright on her face. She ran to her father, tears spilling from her eyes. Michael didn't know what to do.

The sound of sirens was heard in the distance, as little children cried and their parents rushed them out of the diner. The ambulance were here. Chris' limp body being pulled from Fredbear's jaws. Their mother grabbing Michael tightly by the wrist. He didn't remember much after that.

He wasn't there for the actual death of his brother, as it was after hospital visiting hours. He can't help but wonder, was it his fault?

Surely, it's not, he didn't intend for this to happen. It wouldn't have happened if he could've just been nice to his brother for a single day. He wasn't forced to do this. It was his idea, HIS decision. He lays awake at night, analyzing every moment leading up to the party. He did this. He knows he did this. He knows that this was his fault. But there is a part of him that believes it wasn't. That part of him is wrong. That part of him is someone who would never take the blame. That part of him craves attention.

So, as he stares at the abandoned Foxy mask at the bottom of his closet, he can't help but ask.

'Is it my fault?"

**Author's Note:**

> Michael story because I love him. 
> 
> Unrelated but why is there so much incest writing on AO3??


End file.
